


Scream my name

by gardenfire45



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Everyone is suspicious of Scattershot, Gestalt (Transformers), M/M, Mating Bond, Secret Relationship, Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenfire45/pseuds/gardenfire45
Summary: Scattershot was having a very bad day first his mission fail,second strafe and afterburner is ij the brig,third lightspeed was in the medbay caused of the losing fight,4th nosecone deciddd its a good thing to stop slingshot and blades fight at the recroom... And 5th... Sixshot is in heat and he decide to bug scattershot through Private commlink
Relationships: Sixshot/scattershot





	Scream my name

**Author's Note:**

> Haha you didnt answer me scatt so your welcome for this chapter ya loser 🤣🤣🤣 >:)
> 
> This is for my friend
> 
> At tumblr
> 
> He actually plays as scattershot and streetwise
> 
> While i plays at the res of the characters in our story
> 
> Aka in this au
> 
> He didnt answer to me :(
> 
> So i decide to make this
> 
> He used my ao3 account to read it then he complain about it
> 
> But he didnt delete the post so he's just being a big thsundere (idk how the hell to write the word) :)

This was not a very good day for scattershot as he groan and put his head on his desk... He wish this will end quicky so he can die faster. Should have let hungrrr eat him alive instead. Then when he was so peaceful in his mind a ping from his private commlink appear

//Hey,where are you?//(sixshot)  
//Uhhh??? Im in- wait a second why would i even want to tell you!?//(scattershot)  
//Funny do you know how im bored and im in heat... I really need you rn//(sixshot)  
//..............//(scattershot)  
//Scatter...please.. hey dont leave me hanging like this vome on speak to me//(sixshot)  
//........./(Scattershot)

And again it was silent on scattershot side of the commlink, scattershot forgot to blocked his gestalt bond and he doesnt actually care if his brother could feel the imbarrest and excitement at the same time which make the 4 of them suspiciously confused on what is scattershot actually doing right now.. when the silent cross the room sixshot pinged again and his voice is a bit loud

//HEY!!//(sixshot)  
//.......//(scattershot)  
//Scattershot are you actually listening to me?? Hey i told you i need you//(sixshot)  
//.....uhh i- i uhh//(scattershot)

He didnt know what to say for once he felt like he's speechless his face burn brighter. He shook the thought away as he cough and sit back straight

//Sixshot- we promised not to meet each other again remember?! I cant ok so just ask someone else would you//(Scattershot)  
//Throw that promised to the trash at cybertron,.. I. NEED. YOU. NOW//(sixshot)  
//......hhhhhhhh f-fine w...wh-where are you?//(scattershot)  
//In a cave not far from the river we met before//(sixshot)  
//...wait that cave have no entrance how did you-//(scattershot)  
//Uhhh long storyy short i got thrown inside the cave by omega supreme.... Can you help me out-//(sixshot)  
//Wait.... That was what you want me to help you with?!//(scattershot)  
//Yes//(sixshot)  
//You have dissapointed me sixshot-//(scattershot)

There were a loud laugh from sixshot side of the commlink while scattershot huffed and look away from his desk he hated the six changer more then anyone but then he blushed hearing the six changer laugh... 'What the hell is happening to me' scattershot groan

//Oh primus~ you really want to interface???//(sixshot)  
//N-no thats not what i me-//(Scattershot)  
//I was also gonna say i want you to help me with my heat too//(sixshot)

Scattershot fall to the ground silent he didnt believe what sixshot has said as he shake his head he didnt realized..that his brother can actually feel what he's feeling because he didnt block the bond and that feeling is concerning all 4 of them even afterburner is concern and try to get out of the brig as fast as he could and just gonna go and ask scattershot what is he doing

//.....ill be right there!!//(scattershot)  
//Hehe.. i know i could count on you//(sixshot)

Scattershot stand up and grab a datapad he write something jn it and left it on his desk then he ran out of the room and ran pass everyone which is confusing and then he transform and fly to the cave he landed next to sixshot who is stuck in the cave

"Dont...laugh"(sixshot)  
"I-...."(scattershot)

He cant hold it as scattershot laugh the six changer only rolled his eye and smirk behind his mask 'cute'

"Alright...lets get you out of there"(scattershot)

//A few hours later//

Sixshot finally able to get out of the cave as he tackle scattershot to the ground the autobot yelped as his back hit the ground (no he didnt wear his cannon he took them off while trying to get sixshot out) sixshot unattached his mask showing his face as he kiss scattershot,scattershot froze then he kiss back as sixshot hand roam around his body... scattershot moan

//Meanwhile//

Lightspeed shot open his eye as he sit up straight he was blushing,making first aid look up confused

"Are you alright lightspeed?"(first aid)  
"Y-yea im fine!! Im totally fine haha"(lightspeed)

First aid does not believe that lightspeed is fine but he just nood and went back to his work ... Lightspeed was confused then theres a ping from the gestalt bond

//Hey did you guys feel that too?//(strafe)  
//Yes strafe we did//(nosecone)  
//What the hell is scattershot doing? Nosecone can you check?//(afterburner)  
//Sure//(nosecone)

Nosecone walk out of the recroom he went to the technobots shared quarter and open the door he turn on the light and no one was there he look araound confused 

//Guys... scattershot isnt here//(nosecone)  
//How??//(lightspeed)  
//Yea i thought he was supposed to work on something there//(strafe)  
//Oh hey he leave a note it said "i have to go be right back in a few more hours"//(nosecone)  
//Is he masturbating?//(afterburner)  
//......why would he?//(lightspeed)  
//Uhh idk?//(afterburner)

//Meanwhile//

Scattershot cant stop moaning as sixshot's spike entered him. But then he got all the ping from his teammates asking if hes alright and where the hell is he scattershot just throw all those messages aside its not important this is important. His whole body is shaking as sixshot lean down to his audio

"Scream my name~"(sixshot)

Scattershot cant think straight as the pleasure build to him he bit his lip and shake his head

"Come on scattershot dont deny it~"(sixshot)  
"I-...ughhhhh aghh sixshot!!! There right there!!!"(scattershot)

Scattershot yelled thats it... He lost his mind as sixshot hitting places he never know he had... In the end scattershot scream sixshot name as loud as he can

//Meanwhile//

"HES NOT ANSWERING!!!!!"(afterburner)

Afterburner yelled and it felt like the whole base can hear it lightspeed sigh

"Im pretty sure hes fien guys"(lightspeed)  
"I dont think his bond feeling imbarrest,lust and dissapointed in himself seems fine lightspeed"(strafe)  
"Strafe is right"(nosecone)  
"Should we uhh call him?"(lightspeed)  
"We should"(nosecone)  
"I aint calling him if he's side of bond feel like that nu uh"(afterburner)  
"Then i call him"(nosecone)  
"Guys the feeling stop-"(lightspeed)

//Meanwhile again//

Scattershot groan as he got a call from nosecone he sat up weakly,sixshot look at him confused 

"Something wrong?"(sixshot)  
"Nosecone call me i need to ughh answer this"(scattershot)

He slowly fall to sixshot chess as he weakly answer the call

//...yes?//(scattershot)  
//Where are you?//(nosecone)  
//.....flying//(scattershot)  
//Unlike you to answer things so simple, scattershot- we can feel you bond side and we're worried! Where are you are you ok?!//(nosecone)  
//I...uh... Im fine and im sorry for not blocking my bond... I... Ugh!!//(scattershot)

He slap sixshot hand away from his aft dammit the six changer just gonna play around with him while hes busy talking to his brother! Scattershot give a weak glare at sixshot but sixshot just smirked at him

//SCATTERSHOT ARE YOU OK?!?//(afterburner)  
//COEM BACK HERE NOW!!//(strafe)  
//.... Stfu im tired//(scattershot)

Scattershot said as he close his bond and close the call he lean to sixshot chest as he gasped feeling sixshot bite his neck

"STOP"(Scattershot)  
"......alright"(sixshot)

They stay like that for a while just looking at the stars a few hours later scattershot stand back up he was still a bit shivering he cant even stand up straight without falling. Sixshot stand uo next to him

"You sure you ok? Should i take you somewhere so you could restore your energy again?"(sixshot)  
"Im fine"(scattershot)  
"You cant walk"(sixshot)  
"I know shut up"(scattershot)  
"Hey"(sixshot)  
"Hm?"(scattershot)  
"Wanna bond?"(sixshot)

Scattershot quicky look at sixshot who was just stare back at him with a normal expression on the six changer face 

"Dont joke about it"(scattershot)  
"Im not"(sixshot)  
".....i-... S-sure its not like its that bad"(scattershot)  
"Thats the spirit!"(sixshot)

//A few hours later//

Primus its that bad,he can feel sixshot the way he feel his gestalt but more stronger and for some reason he needed sixshot to be near him,next to him. As scattershot slowly walk to the autobot base he keep saying to himself he make a wrong decision what was he thinking?! When he went to the technobots shared quarter the door open the 4 technobots look up to see Scattershot they all sigh in relieved and tackle hug their leader

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU'VE BEEN?!?"(afterburner)  
"YOU JUST CUT YOUR SIDE OF BOND WHEN WE ASKED YOU SCATT DKNT SCARE US LIKE THAT!!"(strafe)  
"Thank goodness youre ok scattershot"(nosecone)  
"DONT DO THAT AGAIN!!"(lightspeed)

Scattershot sigh guess this is gonna be a long day as the other technobots start to ask him a lot of questions he just answer 

"Guys.... Atleast im not offline its all doesnt matter, anyway im going to meet halianta now"(scattershot)

He said as he stand up grabbing his energon fuel and went to halianta's office he open the door seeing the femme was so hapoy till her wings flap again and again halianta notice scattershot then she smile and wave at him she sprinted torward him

"SCATT SCATT YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT!!-"(halianta)  
"No let me guess.... Your brother bonded with someone?"(scattershot)  
"YES!!!!....wait... How did you?"(halianta)

Scattershot only shrug then he left .... When the door closed he hear halianta scream so loud

"IT WAS YOU!!!!!!!! OMG!!!"(halianta)

For some reason scattershot felt better then the last day... It felt... Calming and it wasnt as bad as he thought he even can feel that sixshot is nearby...wait... Why would he be near by?

"I can feel you stalking me you know"(scattershot)

He said as he stop walking he look at the window to found his conjunx endura wolf form the ninja bot only shrug and smile

"Leave before i shoot you"(scattershot)  
"Alright alright"(sixshot)

Then the wolf dissapear, scattershot cant help but smile


End file.
